


Cuba

by TenebrificCas



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beach Divorce, Blood, Graphic Description, M/M, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenebrificCas/pseuds/TenebrificCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Charles hadn't made it out of Cuba?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuba

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance for the pain this will cause.

"Charles!" Erik cried, fear rushing through his veins faster than adrenaline. The bullet he had just deflected had just caught his only true friend in the side.

The older man sprinted toward his collapsed friend, turning him over and pulling him into his lap. Blood was everywhere in seconds, pouring from the telepath's wound into Erik's hands. It flowed so quickly that it fell through his fingers in thick crimson ropes.

"Erik." Charles gasped out, the same red blood being dragged up his esophagus every time he breathed. It wetted his lips with that horrid red color, and created a bitter metalic taste in his mouth. The pain in those bright blue eyes produced fury in Erik. He immediately looked up to find the one who had caused this; Moira.

"You! You did this!" Erik snarled, manipulating the feeble human's metal dog tags into strangling her.

"No, Erik... you did." Charles coughed, splattering Erik's bright yellow suit with blood. Erik released the chain, using his hand instead to press against Charles' wound once more. Any pressure would be better than none.

"I'm so sorry, Charles. Tell me how to fix this." Erik pleaded, yanking off the helmet so he could see more clearly. He tossed it far away, and used his power to bury it under the ocean floor.

"The, the placement of the bullet.. the amount of blood," he began to cough before continuing, "the bullet has pierced my stomach. It can't be fixed. I'll be.. I'll be dead in minutes." the telepath explained, locking eyes with Erik.

"No. No! You can't! You can't! Charles, there has to be some way!" Erik pleaded, pressing harder on the wound. Charles hissed in pain, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Erik." Charles said quietly, slowly reopening his eyes.

"Yes? Yes, what is it!?" Erik answered immediately, not bothering to wipe his eyes, which had begun to tear up.

"Will you... do something for me?" Charles wondered.

"Anything. I will do whatever you want, my friend." Erik swore.

"When you leave this beach.. do not.. continue with this dream.. of yours. Humans.. do not understand... but, they will." he gasped out, beginning to feel faint.

"I promise I'll follow in your footsteps. I'll make that school into what it needs to be: a sanctuary for mutants until humans can accept us." Erik promised, understanding the true meaning of what Charles had said. His oath felt heavy on his shoulders already.

"Thank you." Charles began to sob, bringing himself more pain by doing so. He covered his mouth with his hand as he coughed up more crimson blood.

"Don't cry, Charles. It will be alright." Erik soothed, clutching his friend closer and making sure his green eyes were locked onto his friend's blue ones.

"Erik, I.. must tell you something." Charles rasped, grabbing the back of Erik's neck to bring him closer. The older man tried not to flinch as blood dribbled off of the telepath's chin and down his suit collar. He clutched Charles tight so that it wouldn't be an effort to keep sitting.

"I love you." Charles murmured gently, tears still running down his face.

"I love you." Erik repeated, crying freely now himself. He helped the telepath back onto the soft and stained sand, letting him use his lap as a pillow.

"I love you, Erik. I love you!" Charles sobbed, repeating the phrase over and over as if it would save him from death's cruel grasp. Tragically, Charles' mutation wouldn't allow it.

"I love you, Charles." Erik tried to sooth his friend, pressing their foreheads together. Charles' cries became less violent, knowing Erik was with him. That fact alone broke the older mutant's heart.

With one last valiant effort, brought Erik's lips to his own bloody ones. The taller man could feel the exact moment when Charles died.

"No!" Erik roared, clutching his friend to his body. He couldn't be dead! Charles Xavier could not be dead!

"Erik?" Mystique ran over, tears running quickly from her golden eyes.

"STAY AWAY!" Erik roared, throwing her back by the metal buckles scattered across her suit. Soon after she cried out, so did every other mutant on the beach.

Their cries snapped Erik from his grief for a moment. He had pinned everyone else to the side of the destroyed submarine by any metal he could find. Hank cried openly, as did most of the others. The only two who weren't, weren't moving at all. They were too numb to do anything.

Erik released his hold on them, and instead used all of his energy to hold onto Charles. His body was still warm, blood still soaked into Erik's suit, and the telepath's blue eyes were wide open, but the lively Englishman was no longer so. Charles Xavier was dead.


End file.
